Dance With Me?
by endymion015
Summary: It’s Recca’s and Yanagi’s engagement party. Fuuko takes a walk down Memory Lane, remembering one special dance..with one special boy... OneShot, FuukoRecca, FuukoTokiya implied. Pls RnR! Grazie!


Dance With Me?  
-endymion-

* * *

A/N: It is to be understood that the author of this fic hasn't seen the 2nd season of Recca no Honoo, and knows only bits and pieaces of the whole SODOM episode. Please forgive her ignorance.

This is also her first Recca no Honoo fic. Be nice, onegai, if the characters are a little OOC.

And oh, none of those characters are hers either.

Any corrections, please notify me immediately. Thank you.

* * *

_**FUUKO**_

"Fuuko-chan! You're here!" Yanagi smiled instantly when she caught sight of me.

"Hey," I smiled back,making my way through the celebrating crowd. "You look great, Yanagi-chan."

She blushed. Hah. She's never been one to take compliments very well. "Thank you, so do you."

I started to make conversation when a voice interrupted us.

"There you are, hime. Dinner's about to be served."

Three guesses who.

"Recca-kun, Fuuko's here," Yanagi told him.

"Whoa, Fuuko. Didn't know you had _those_ in ya," he said, looking pointedly at my chest.

I promptly smacked him lightly on the head, careful not to mess up his now-combed hair. "Hello Recca."

But I have to say, he was looking pretty snazzy in his suit. Of course, Yanagi looked everything like a bride-to-be, in her simple blue dress and her hair falling down her shoulders in soft waves.

I, on the other hand, looked exactly what I was. A tomboy in a dress and heels. Sure, I wore a little black dress, got rid of the headband and combed my hair, but I still walked, talked and acted like a tomboy. (I'm ready to throw these heeled shoes out the balcony any time now. My feet are killing me.)

"Come on, soup's on in five," Recca told me, taking Yanagi's hand and leading the way to the dining room.

I took my seat between Ganko and Mi-chan. Across from us at the table is Koganei and Domon. At the center of the ballroom sat the engaged couple. Needless to say, this was Recca and Yanagi's engagement party. A fair number of people had arrived, including Yanagi's relatives and the couple's friends. Of course, Recca's surrogate father, Shigeo came with Kagero.

"Fuuko-neechan, you look like a girl," Ganko said in between bites of steak.

"I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult, but thank you," I said, reaching over and wiping away gravy from her cheek.

"It's a compliment Fuuko-chan, trust me," Domon said. I didn't need to look at him to see what he's talking about.

"Stop ogling at my chest, you oaf," I said. Damnit. Everything I lost in femininity and sophistication, I gained in bra-size. And trust me, it's _not_ a good thing.

My gaze swept the crowd, looking for more familiar faces. Kukai, Saicho and the rest of team Ku were a few tables away. Fujimaru even winked at me. I rolled my eyes, but I waved back inspite of myself. Kurei and some of the remaining Uruha were there. He and Recca had settled their differences now, and treated each other like distant relatives. Not much affection, but cordial to say the least. In fact, this engagement party is currently being held in Kurei's mansion, since Recca's shack in the city is nowhere close to classy. All the rest, I don't know who they are.

Then my eyes settled on the Recca and Yanagi, who was talking so animatedly, it was as if the world around them has dissolved and they were the only ones left. Recca offered a spoonful of…I couldn't make out what it was but I'm pretty sure it was food…anyway. So Recca offered a spoonful of whatever it was to Yanagi and she accepted. Normally, I would've gagged and lost my dinner right then and there. Too much sap, not good. But they were my friends, and what should've looked sappy seemed sweet on both of them.

But then a strange feeling suddenly made it hard for me to breathe. Something that felt awfully like jealousy. And regret. I choked on the wine I was drinking and got into a coughing fit.

"Oi, monkey, _daijobu_?" Mi-chan asked as he clapped my back to help me recover.

"I'm fine," I managed to say after the coughing had subsided. "Wrong pipe, that's all."

Mi-chan rolled his eyes. "Slow down on the wine, next time."

"Yeah," I said distractedly. I looked back at the couple just in time to see Recca give Yanagi a light kiss. I looked away immediately.

What? Oh. So you haven't noticed. Hmm. Understandable though, since if there's one thing I'm good at, it's masking emotions. And _that_ particular emotion was under the heaviest mask of all.

Yeah, I had a thing for Recca. Long before we met Yanagi, or Domon even. Pretty funny huh? Well, he _was _a childhood friend. I suppose it was bound to happen, me falling for him. Hey, he might not be the best-looking punk, but his skills and good nature made up for it. I knew everything there was to know about him, and vice versa.

I really, truly tried to deny it at first. I mean, come on. Even in our childhood I have a reputation of being a bad-ass chick you know. I was always known as Fuuko, manhater and bully extraordinaire. Becoming all starry-eyed in love just didn't fit the description. And then there's the fact that I was born as Kirisawa Fuuko, the undesirable. You see, my mannerisms and attitude tend to overpower my supposedly killer measurements. I wasn't lady enough to be wooed. And I know for a fact that most of the guys in our school are afraid of me.

One of the reasons why I was stuck with Recca all the time. Before Domon came along, he was the only guy friend I had. No, wait. The only friend I had, period. So it was always the two of us. Fuuko and Recca, the dream team. It didn't take long for my feelings for him grew into something more than friendship. I was forever gathering up the guts to tell him, that I loved him. That, no, it wasn't brotherly nor platonic love, but deep romantic love.

'_Hah. Didn't get me far, did it?'_ I thought bitterly, finishing off what was left of the wine. The crowd now convinced the couple to start the dancing. Recca got up and held out a hand to his _hime. _Yanagi smiled and allowed him to take her towards the dance floor. A few other couples joined them a little later, cuddled up against their _kois. _Made me remember a certain dance a few years ago…

It was all I could take before getting on my (dying) feet.

"Where are you going?" Domon asked.

"I need air," I lied. "The wine's starting to make me tipsy."

With that, I made my way towards the balcony.

* * *

_**RECCA**_

I saw Fuuko get up and leave their table as hime and I waltzed. Why she did, I don't have a clue. Had a little too much to drink, maybe.

I'm glad she came, though. She's my oldest friend, and I wanted her to witness this very special occasion.

I used to have a thing for her, you know. Oi, don't tell that to _hime_. At least, not yet. We've only been just engaged, and I don't want to mess that up. I'll tell her myself, one day.

Yeah well, it's not really that complicated. Childhood sweethearts, or so my dad called us, since we were always together. Not that we did anything remotely sweet. We were always outside, either fighting against each other or fighting bigger bullies together. We'd go home, all soiled up and lightly bruised from our misadventures, but we were happy.

And of course, we both grew up. I had eyes you know, and they couldn't help noticing how attractive Fuuko was becoming. Despite anything she says, she's really pretty, but her unruly hair hides her face most of the time. And boy oh boy, shouldn't forget the hot bod. I suppose she was always too distracted to care but, most of the guys on campus thought she was a major bombshell. They said her tough chick front made her all the more desirable. It was like she was The Untouchable…The Unattainable. But then again, they were still too chicken to ask her out. Only Domon ever had the guts to profess his undying affection for her and look at what he gets everytime. But beneath that 'untouchable' exterior, she was really kind of a softie. I saw the way she treated children, and elderly people. And though she treated me a little harsher, she still gave me the same respect and brotherly affection she gave those people.

I wanted to tell her that I was falling in love with her. And I did. On a night that was very similar to this one…

* * *

**_FUUKO_**

From the balcony, I could see Recca and Yanagi dancing with the other couples in the ballroom.

He danced with me like that once, on our Junior High Graduation Ball. Neither of us really wanted to come, but Shigeo-san insisted that we should. So, rather than having to suffer alone, Recca tagged along so we could suffer together. The dance really wasn't part of the plan, so I was very much surprised when he held out his hand to me and said…

"Dance with me?"

My eyebrows shot up, but I took his hand anyways. We danced close to each other, his arms around me and mine around him. It felt right, you know. Familiar…Comforting even. To anyone else, I must've looked like I was calm. Toldja I was good at hiding feelings. Because in reality, I was everything but calm. I was a total nervous wreck. A thoroughly confused nervous wreck. But I managed to gain control over myself, though my whole body wanted to tremble.

"Some party, huh?" I said in attempt to soothe my rattled nerves. Cool. My voice was as steady as I was not. "Not exactly my kinda thing but I suppose its--"

"Fuuko," he cut in. "I need to tell you something."

"What?"

He took a deep breath. "I think I'm in love with you."

I stopped dancing and so did he. Then I did the unexpected.

I laughed.

No really, I laughed. I know, that was a really stupid reaction. What if he was telling the truth? But I didn't know what else I could do. Hey don't look at me like that. At least I didn't fart or anything gross like that. I was under too much pressure of being in close proximity with the guy I liked, then he goes and drops that bomb. How could he tell jokes while I'm almost hyperventilating with tension? My poor nerves could only take so much.

"You're kidding…right?" I said between chuckles.

He stared at me for a sec, before joining in on my laughter. "Yeah, kidding. Right."

We left the dance floor before the song finished. And he never brought it up again. I knew he was kidding.

* * *

_**RECCA**_

She laughed. Of all the reactions I was expecting, that sure wasn't one of 'em. I mean, damn. She could've farted in front of me and I would've thought that was a better response.

"You're kidding…right?"

Kidding. Of course she'd think I'm kidding. I was always joking around with her, calling her monkey with boobs. I called her ugly, even though I thought otherwise. So how the heck was she supposed to believe that I was falling in love for an ugly monkey like her?

I chickened out then and I forced myself to laugh with her. "Yeah, kidding. Right."

After humiliating myself, I never got the nerve to tell her again. I was afraid of her reaction.

I was kind of annoyed when Domon came along. Kind of envious of him too, because he could spill his heart out to Fuuko, even though she always steps on it. Exactly what I couldn't do.

I gave up on her gradually. I suppose it just wasn't meant to be, you know? Oh sure, we still hung out a lot, but that was about it.

So it was really a blessing when my _hime_ came along. Though she was Fuuko's perfect opposite, she had the same kindness and generosity that just drew me to her. When Yanagi and I started going out, I find myself thinking sometimes, of what might've happened if it was Fuuko I ended up with.

That's all in the past now, and here I am dancing with my soon-to-be bride. I couldn't ask for anything more.

I caught Fuuko's eye from across the room, I smiled at her and she at me. I'm happy Fuuko and I stayed friends up until now, and hopefully will stay friends until we both grow hair out of our ears.

"Recca?" Yanagi looked up at me. "Everything all right?"

I gave her a reassuring smile. "Yes, _hime, _everything's perfect."

* * *

_**FUUKO**_

Recca smiled at me from across the room, ans I smiled back at him, as though everything was honky-dory.

Oh wait. Everything _is _honky-dory. Just a momentary lapse of emotion, and a trip down memory lane. Of course, when Yanagi came along, I knew Recca and I just couldn't be. Not anymore. Yeah, I'm a big ol' coward, but I know he needed someone who could take care of him. Me? Nah, I'm not really the nurturing type. More of a liabilty, actually. Don't get me wrong. I can still kick ass.

It's all in the past now, and I couldn't be happier for my best friend and his _hime, _I thought as I turned my gaze to the outside world, leaning my elbows against the balcony's railing.

"Oi, monkey."

"Hey Fridge Boy," I said, without even having to turn around.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me Fridge Boy?" he said, walking up beside me, leaning back against the railing.

"And didn't I tell you not to call me monkey?" I shot back good-naturedly.

"Hn," came his grumbled reply. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Stop throwing my questions back at me, its annoying."

"I already told you, I was getting dizzy from the wine," I said. "Besides, there were too many lovestruck people inside, and it's starting to become a pain."

"_Usotsuki_," Mi-chan scoffed. "Please, Kirisawa. Maybe the ape and the sea monkey haven't noticed, but I did."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said, playing dumb even though I know it's useless. The Fridge Boy never says anything much, but when he does, he's always right. He's one smart cookie, unlike _some_ people I could mention.

"You'll get over him," he said, completely ignoring my last remark.

I looked at him and smiled. "I already am over him," I told him truthfully.

"Good for you then," he said, getting back on his feet and making his way back inside.

"_Ja_, Mi-chan," I sang out, laughing softly. I knew he hated that nickname.

…

"Kirisawa?"

He was still here? I turned around. "What?"

"Dance with me?" he asked, his face and tone impassive as always.

Hmm. People can really surprise you sometimes.

I walked purposefully towards him, and slipped my arm through his. Huh. He's not complaining. Cool.

"Sure, Mi-chan, I'd love to."

_-owari_-  
5-31-05

* * *

**More A/N:**

_daijobu­_- You ok?

_koi/kois _– lover/lovers

_usotsuki _– liar

_ja – _Later


End file.
